Poor Starscream
by MrJizg
Summary: Jetfire is torn apart by grief, for he has reason to believe that his beloved Starscream may be cheating on him with a mysterious mech who has just moved to Iacon. The shuttle sets out to prove that his bondmate is faithful in this heart-wrenching tale.


Lately, Jetfire had noticed that he and Starscream were seeing each other less and lees. Sitting in a club, the big white shuttle tried to think just where his favourite jet could be. He was always "busy" and came home extremely late in the night. Who knows what could be happening to Starscream? One of Jetfire's favourite songs was playing. It was from Earth, but all Transformers knew it because it was just the best song ever. It also completely matched how Jetfire felt right now, because he felt really upset and angry and sad and it was a very sad song.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_  
Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_  
I may end up failing too_

_  
But I know_

_  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

The song that had been playing finished and Jazz returned to his friend. He was quite short mech, with black and white armour and a shining blue visor that covered his optics. Jetfire had never seen Jazz's optics and didn't know what colour they were, but he thought they might be blue because most Autobots had bue optics. Jazz's alt mode was a Porsche 935 Turbo. It was a mostly white car, but Jazz was cool and like to customize things so it had really cool blue and red racing stripes going down the middle of the car. That was what made Jazz so fast.

"Yah maght wanna watch eet awn tha hah-grade thar, Jet," Jazz said.

"Leave me be!" Jetfire snapped in return. He raised the glowing cube in his hand and drank it all.

"Cahlm down brah."

"I apologise, Jazz…" Jetfire sighed. "It's just… Starscream…"

"Whai? What'd he do?"

"He's never _here_. Do you think he's got bored of me? I love him so much and I never want to lose him. He's so beautiful. His optics are more beautiful than the stars!" the shuttle asked.

"Nah. Now hah many cubes have ya had tanaht?"

"Many," Jetfire replied. "I'm miserable."

"Don't worry man, it'll all be okay," Jazz said.

_We could be perfect one last night_

_  
And die like star-crossed lovers when we fight_

_  
And we can settle this affair_

_  
If you would shed your yellow take my hand_

_  
And then we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity_

_  
This riddle of revenge please understand it has to be this way_

But it was not going to be okay. What Jetfire would discover later that night would… change his life forever! His bondmate was a whore, a cheating, lying whore and he had been lying the whole time like the lying whore he was. What Jetfire didn't know, was that a new mysterious mech had come to Iacon. This mech was really mysterious and no one knew anything about him because he wasn't from Iacon. Starscream found this very attractive. He thought the mech was interesting. The mech called himself the Falafel King, and he had opened a falafel restaurant in Iacon called The King of Falafel because he thought that Transformers could eat human food if they wanted to. All Transformers know exactly what humans are and they like them a lot. They're cute.

At first the Falafel King had seemed not to trust Starscream, but when Starscream kept going to his restaurant to cry because Starscream always wanted to cry, the Falafel King and Starscream became very close. At first they were friends, but then… they became… something… more… something… better…

One day, Starcream and the Falafel King was sitting in the Falafel King's restaurant. The beautiful red seeker lay in the Falafel King's lap, who was petting Starscream's helm after they had just interfaced. The seeker's beauty captivated the Falafel King. He looked so elegant and slender that he almost looked like a femme, but still a bit like a mech with his bright red armour and shining optics that captured the fantastic beauty of his namesake, the stars, within them all the time, even when there were no stars for them to reflect.

The Falafel King was a large mech with green and yellow armour with an alt mode that looked like a UFO to people on Earh. He talked strangely, but Starscream didn't mind because the Falafel King understood him. All Starscream wanted was to be understood. No one ever knew him properly, and it made him feel like his spark was being crushed by the mighty fists of a million laughing Decepticons.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_  
Rain clouds come to play again_

_  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_  
Don't cry_

Also the Falafel King made really tasty falafel. But, as Starscream was to find out later, that would be what changed their lives forever.

"Falafel King…" Starscream muttered. His voice wasn't screechy after he'd overloaded. It became all sweet and sexy like his body was.

"What is it, my beautiful Starscream?"

"I don't know your real name. I love how mysterious you are, but how am I supposed to run away with you if I don't know your real name?"

"…My… name is… Cosmos…"

"Cosmos… such a beautiful name. It's related to space and the sky like mine. That means we were meant to be together."

"Yes, Starscream… yes, it does…" The Falafel King Cosmos said. For a moment, it looked like he was smirking in a bad way, but Starscream didn't see it.

"Oh, Cosmos… I really feel like you understand me… like you'll never hurt me. That's why I think I love you!"

"You love me?" the Falafel King asked. He looked surprised!

"Yes!" Starscream said. "But there's something you have to know about me."

"And what's that?" Cosmos asked.

"I…" Starscream looked ashamed and glanced at the floor. "I used to be a Decepticons… I was evil… but now ive changed…"

"I do not care!" the Falafel Kind exclaimed. "It doesn't make a difference to me if you were evil. You're not anymore."

"There's something else," the seeker said. He looked like he was going to cry. There were already tears shining in his optics. "I… don't know… how to tell you this…"

"What is it?"

"When I was a Decepticon… Megatron… he… raped me…"

"No! How could he?" Cosmos shouted.

"But it's okay," Starscream said. "I just don't think about it anymore."

"Oh, you brave little mech!" Cosmos said. He drew Starscream into a hug.

Starcream felt his spork racing as Cosmos the Falafel King pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss. They made out right there in his restaurant.

_The sun is gone and the flowers rot_

_  
Words are spaces between us_

_  
And I should've been drowned in the rivers I've found of token lust_

_  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure_

_So break me down if it makes you feel right_

_  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright_

_  
You can't break me down if it takes all your might_

_  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye_

Jetfire got really drunk that night because he couldn't stand not being with Starscream. Jazz tried to cheer him up but it didn't work. When Jetfire had thrown up all the high-grade and became sober again he was very hungry.

"Oh Jazz… I can't bear my sorrow any longer! I must eat to forget! Where can we get food at this hour?" the shuttle cried.

"Ah no ah great plaice that jus upened uhp," Jazz said. "It's called The King o' Falafel, an it's real close bai!"

So they went to this mysterious new restaurant, but when they walked in, there were not prepared for the horrible thing they saw.

_You can find me in the club, bottle full of Bub_

_  
Look Mami, I got that X, if you into takin' drugs_

_  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love_

_  
So come give me a hug if you into getting rubbed_

"STARSCREAM!" Jetfire screamed.

"JETFIRE!" Starscream screamed. "Oh no! It's not what it looks like!

But it was EXACTLY what it looked like! Starscream was on the floor with the Falafel King on top of him. Jetfire looked disgusted and hurt, like someone had pulled his spark out.

"HOW COULD YOU?" poor Jetfire asked. "I LOBED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE YOU USED TO BETRAY MEGATRON! OH HOW COULD YOU?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" Starscream yelled. His voice went screechy again and it made Jetfire cringe. "I JUST WANT TO BE UNDERSTOOD! COSMOS THE FALAFEL KING UNDERSTANDS ME!"

"Wait jus' a mineet!" Jazz exclaimed suddenly. He pointed at Cosmos. "Cosmos is deahd! You can't be Cosmos!"

And then Cosmos the Falafel King let out an evil laugh and stood up. His optics glowed evily.

"That is because… I am not really Cosmos the Falafel King!" he said. And then he grabbed part of his armour and started to peel it off his face. Underneath, his face was really grey and his optics were red.

Everyone gasped.

_Girls,_

_  
They want,_

_  
Wanna have fun._

_  
Girls,_

_  
Wanna have._

_They just wanna,_

_  
They just wanna....._

_  
They just wanna,_

_  
(Oh....)_

_  
They just wanna....._

_  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)_

"It cannot be!" Jetfire asid.

"Yes, it is I… Megatron! I stole Cosmos' skin and wore it as a disguise to lure my whore Starscream back to me."

Poor Starscream looked frightened and upset by this.

Jetfire growled and threw himself at Megatron and ripped his spark out. Energon went everywhere and dripped onto the floor. Jetfire threw Megatron body down onto the floor and stood over Starscream. covered in energon.

"Oh Jetfire, I'm so sorry I'm so, so sorry," Starscream said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes Starscream, I can because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and have lots of sparklings and a house with a white picket fence."

"Oh I'm so glad!" Starscream said. He was crying, and he got up and threw himself into Jetfire's arms and they kissed passionately, their glossas like two electric eels intertwining with each other.

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_  
Somewhere waitin' for me_

_  
My lover stands on golden sand_

_  
And watches the ships that go sailin'_

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_  
She's there watchin' for me_

_  
If I could fly like birds on high_

_  
Then straight to her arms I'd go sailin'_

But then something strange happened. Megatron got up.

"Haha, you cannot kill me you foolish Autobot! I am immortal!" And then he snatched Starscream from Jetfire's arms and hauled him over his shoulder. Starscream was crying and calling for Jetfire, but Megatron was already flying away.

"No, give me my beautiful seeker back!" Jetfire screeched. He fell to his knees and cried when Megatron had flown away, laughing into the night to make Starscream his. They had rape all night long and Megatron never let Starscream go free ever again. But Starscream likedi t really because he was a dirty whore.

_Go Go whoo!_

_  
So U want to B a pokemon master_

_  
I got 2 B the only one who can_

_  
Withstand the test n' B the best n'_

_  
I got 2 strive keep up the drive_

_  
B a master_

_  
It takes a certain kind of skill_

_  
And I won't stop until_

_  
150 Pokemon are mine_

_  
I must define the art of capture(of all Pokemon)_

_  
2 B a master... Pokemon Master I_

_  
will be writin' a brand new chapter_

_  
Pokeball go... go... (all the children sing)_

_  
na na na na na na na na_

_  
na na na na na na na na_

And then Jetfire was a zombie.


End file.
